This invention relates to a tray system for a seat apparatus and more particularly to an auxiliary tray for use with a high chair.
Conventional high chairs typically have a tray mounted to the arms or similar structure of the high chair. At times, additional space on the tray is needed to accommodate the food stuff of a care giver of the person sitting in the high chair.
To address the need for additional space secondary trays are used with the primary tray of the high chair. Such secondary trays typically are clamped onto an edge of the primary tray, or mounted on an arm or leg of the high chair. Such secondary trays are usually smaller than the primary tray. Other secondary trays are mounted over the primary tray. In such instance, the secondary tray can be larger than the primary tray. In any of the above described schemes, the secondary tray is not hidden from view when not in use and, in some instances, must be stored separate from the high chair.
Thus there is a need for an auxiliary tray for use with a high chair that can be hidden from view when not in use. There is a further need for an auxiliary tray that can be stored with the high chair.